RECUERDOS
by L. Rowling
Summary: La hija de Ron y Hermione cuenta una noche la historia de amor que tuvieron sus padres a su hija. Fue dificil, pero siempre todo acaba teniendo un final feliz.


La hija de Ron y Hermione cuenta una noche la historia de amor que tuvieron sus padres a su hija. Fue dificil, pero siempre todo acaba teniendo un final feliz.  
  
RECUERDOS  
  
Capitulo 1.  
  
Una noche cálida de verano, una niña de 10 años estaba sentada en una alfombra con forma de corazón en el suelo de su habitación jugando con muñecas. Llevaba un pijama rosa con dibujitos de pantalón corto y camiseta de manga corta y unos calcetines blancos con puntillita. Su pelo era de un color rojo intenso y ondulado, recogido en una coleta y sus ojos azules. La cara la tenía recubierta de pecas. -Megan, es hora de irse a la cama recoge un poco.-dijo su madre mientras fregaba los platos.  
-Jo, mamá, es pronto. Además papá no ha venido todavía.  
-Hazme caso y no utilices magia. Tu padre vendrá pronto de trabajar.  
Miró el reloj de la pared y donde ponía "a casa" estaba una aguja con el nombre de Jeremy.  
-Vale.  
La niña comenzó a recoger sus juguetes metiendolos en baúles. Cuando guardaba la ultima cosa vio un cuadro. Lo cogió y observó la foto. Había dos personas abrazándose: un chico pelirrojo como ella y una chica castaña. -Mama, ¿quiénes son estas personas?  
-A ver.-miró la fotografía.-cariño, son tus abuelos Ron y Hermione.  
-¿Si? Que guapos.  
-Vamos, a la cama. No cambies de tema.-dijo secándose las manos.  
La acostó en una enorme y mullida cama y se sentó en una butaca al lado de la cama.  
-Cuéntame mas de los abuelos.  
-¿Qué quieres saber?  
-No se...-puso cara de pensar.  
-Cuando se enfadaban, me llamaban Regina y sabes que lo odio. Me gusta mas Regi.  
-Si.-la niña reía.  
-En esa foto acaban de terminar el colegio.  
-Hogwarts, estoy deseando ir.  
-El año que viene tesoro.  
-¿Se querían mucho?  
-Si, ¿quieres que te cuente su historia de amor?  
-Si, cuéntame como se conocieron, por favor mamá.  
-Vale, pero si tienes sueño lo dejamos para otro día.  
-No, ahora.  
-Esta bien, escucha.  
La niña asintió y se acomodó en la cama mirando a su madre muy sonriente.  
"Era un precioso día en la Madriguera. La señora Weasley hacía los quehaceres de la casa. El señor Weasley estaba trabajando en el Ministerio de Magia. Harry y Ron jugaban al quidditch y Hermione y Ginny hacían como que les miraban, aunque estaban hablando sentadas en la hierba del jardín. Harry y Hermione iban a pasar los últimos días allí.  
-Este año es mi último curso.-dijo Hermione.  
-Si, a mi me quedan este y otro.  
-No me lo creo, parece que fue ayer cuando empezamos y conocí a Harry y a Ron.  
-Bueno, también tuvimos que conocer a ese asqueroso de Malfoy.-dijo Ginny riéndose.  
-Si, pero a mucha gente buena, como Dumbledore y Hagrid. Me dará pena irme.  
-Piensa que podrás estar en contacto con ellos.  
-Si.-la enseñó una sonrisa de sincera felicidad.  
De pronto una quaffle fue directa hacía Ginny y Hermione la apartó con un hechizo que la explotó.  
-¡Hermione! Has roto mi quaffle.-dijo Ron enfadado.  
-Ten mas cuidado.-le espetó.  
-Ron solo quería salvarme de una nariz rota.-le calmó su hermana.  
-Eso es, además mañana puedes comprar otra en el Callejón Diagón cuando vayamos a comprar el material.-dijo Harry.  
Ron se calló y siguió a Harry adentro a tomar zumo de calabaza, estaban sedientos. Entraron ellas también, oscurecía ya. Molly les preparó una deliciosa cena y se fueron a dormir para poder ir mañana de compras.  
Al día siguiente, todos muy adormilados porque no habían podido dormir pronto porque hablaron por la noche, se prepararon para coger los polvos flu. Uno a uno llegaron al Callejón Diagón, un poco manchados de cenizas, pero alegres. Primero fueron a Gringotts a sacar dinero y después a cada tienda. Cuando iban a entrar en Flouritts y Blots, Ginny que iba la primera se cayó al suelo porque chocó contra alguien. Cuando le vio, supo en seguida quien era, Draco Malfoy. No se había caído sin querer, la había empujado y por eso Harry sujetaba a Ron para que no pegase a Draco por lo que le había hecho a su hermana.  
-Ten cuidado Weasley.-la dijo mientras veía como se levantaba del suelo.  
-Lo tendré.-dijo mirándole a los ojos desafiándole.  
Draco se marchó custodiado de Crabbe y Goyle como siempre. Harry y Ron entraron a la tienda, pero Ginny aun observaba al chico rubio. Hermione la tocó el hombro para hablarla.  
-Oye, ¿qué pasa?  
-Na-nada. ¿Vamos dentro?  
Las dos entraron. Ginny no sabía por que, pero no había podido dejar de mirar a Draco. Esos ojos grises que la miraban, ese pelo que se movía con el viento. ¿Qué la estaba ocurriendo? Nunca había pensado en el de ese modo.  
Hermione se hacía la misma pregunta. ¿Había sentido celos al ver como Ginny miraba así a Draco? ¿Por qué? El no la gustaba, ¿o si? Estaba hecha un verdadero lío.  
Durante toda la visita al Callejón Diagón, Hermione y Ginny no hablaron. Cuando por fin compró Ron otra quaffle, decidieron volver. Al día siguiente iban a volver a Hogwarts.  
Muy deprisa, porque llegaban algo tarde, llegaron a la Estación de Kings Cross para pasar por el anden 9 y ¾. Cuando quedaba poco tiempo para que el tren partiese, consiguieron un compartimiento vació. Lo malo era que estaban al lado del compartimiento de Draco, Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy. Les oían perfectamente. Pansy le decía y hacía cosas cariñosas a Draco, que parecía que a el no le gustaban y se quejaba. Crabbe y Goyle se reían. Ron hacía que vomitaba y Harry le hacía carantoñas, imitándolos. Hermione y Ginny les miraban muy serias, las dos estaban muy tensas. Tenían las manos estiradas apretándose las rodillas con las uñas de los dedos de la mano.  
El camino fue una verdadera tortura para las chicas. No soportaban que Pansy estuviese con Draco, aunque no sabían exactamente por que. No podía ser que se estuviesen enamorando de el. Era como algo prohibido, por lo que Ginny no se lo contaría a Hermione y Hermione no se lo contaría a Ginny. Era un secreto terrible. Si era cierto que se estaban enamorando de Draco, llegaría un momento que no podrían mas y tendrían que hacer algo.  
RECUERDOS  
  
Capitulo 2.  
  
De repente Neville entró en el compartimiento. Saludó a todos y se quedó mirando especialmente a Ginny, la cual le sonrió como hacía siempre y el se sonrojó y se sentó con los chicos. Hablaron de las vacaciones de verano y después se volvió a ir, despidiéndose muy avergonzado porque pisó a Ginny.  
-Yo creo que le gustas a Neville.-dijo Ron mirando como se marchaba a través del cristal de la puerta del compartimiento.  
-Yo también.-corroboró Harry.  
-Bueno, ¿y que?-dijo Ginny ofendida.  
-Nada, nada.  
Sonó el pitido del tren y un gran barullo comenzó a extenderse por todo el tren. Los alumnos de primero siguieron a Hagrid hasta las barcas y Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville cogieron un carruaje que les llevaría hasta Hogwarts. Neville iba muy tensó, mirando al suelo. Ginny iba a su lado reprimiendo con la mirada a su hermano que le hacía gestos y señas de que mirase a Neville, que tenía vergüenza porque estaba con ella. Ginny resoplaba y ponía los ojos en blanco para después echarle miradas asesinas a su hermano. No quería que Neville lo pasase mal, le comprendía. Harry y Hermione reían por lo bajo, porque Ron era muy gracioso.  
La cena comenzó después de la selección y de un breve discurso de Dumbledore. Presentó al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Para sorpresa de todos, era otra vez Lupin. Cuando la cena acabó, Harry, Ron y Hermione se acercaron a saludarle y ha preguntarle como le iba todo. El les contó que gracias a Dumbledore, le había vuelto a admitir como profesor, pues había pasado unas pruebas en las que demostraba que no había peligro. Por supuesto Lucius Malfoy había intentado que no ocurriese así, por eso los de Slytherin abucheaban y le miraban despectivamente. Después todos los alumnos se fueron a dormir, mañana empezaría un nuevo curso.  
A la mañana siguiente todos desayunaban mirando sus horarios. Harry y Ron ponían caras lúgubres porque casi todas las clases las tenia junto con los Slytehirn. Hermione tenía una leve sonrisa y Ginny miraba con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿Por qué la tocaba estar con ella? Solo le vería en las comidas y en algún cambio de clase o en la biblioteca, que mala suerte tenía.  
La primera clase era de pociones. Snape les hizo elaborar un filtro amoroso. Cuando Hermione terminó, se quedó con la mirada perdida en el frasquito de cristal, pensando en que si Draco bebía eso...se acabarían sus problemas...Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y apretando muy fuerte los ojos, movió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento de su cabeza. ¿Estaba loca o Draco la había mirado por un momento seductoramente? Por si acaso había memorizado los ingredientes...aunque no creía que se atreviera.  
Ginny se mordía las uñas esperando a que saliesen de clase de Pociones, ya que milagrosamente, le tocaba entrar a ella y le vería. Una amiga la hablaba, pero no la hacía ni el menos caso. La puerta se abrió y comenzó a salir la clase. Draco iba directo a ella y...¿sonreía? Era imposible, pero cuando pasó por su lado, Ginny creía que se caería al suelo, la temblaban las piernas. Hermione se encontró de frente con ella y se miraron tensas, ¿ se descubrirían la una a la otra? Se saludaron fríamente y cada una siguió su camino.  
Aquella tarde en la biblioteca, Ginny vio a Draco entre unas estanterías lejanas a la gente, buscando un libro. Se armó de valor y se acercó a ellas, tenía que hacer algo. Cuando llegó hacía él, se paró en seco. Draco sintió una presencia detrás de el, por lo que se dio la vuelta y miró extrañado a aquella pequeña chica pelirroja que miraba avergonzada hacía el suelo.  
-¿Qué ocurre, Weasley?-dijo sin ganas.  
Ginny, al oír su apellido miró hacía arriba, y ambos ojos azules se toparon y se observaron fijamente. Draco vio la cara de inocencia de Ginny y lamentó haberla hablado así.  
-Bueno...yo.  
-¿Tartamudeas? ¿no me digas que te pongo nerviosa?  
Draco dio un paso hacía delante. Ginny no se movió, no podía dejar de mirarle, que guapo era. Draco se acercó más, pero esta vez Ginny se alejó hacia la pared.  
-Esto.  
-¿Y bien?, dime.  
Ginny abrió la boca, ¿qué iba ha decirle? No lo sabía, pero aquellos ojos azules grisáceos la dominaban. Estaba muy cerca de ella, cada vez más. Notaba su aliento. De repente, una persona que no se esperaban, apareció.  
-¿Ginny?-dijo Hermione sorprendida.  
Ginny pegó un bote y miró a su amiga. Hermione apretó los puños, ¿era una ilusión lo que veía? ¿Draco estaba a un palmo de la cara de Ginny a punto de...besarla? ¡¡Imposible!! Se adelantó veloz y cogió de la muñeca a Ginny, dio un tirón y la alejó de allí. Miró a Draco y se marchó con Ginny tirando porque no quería irse. Draco se quedó observándolas con una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
Cuando Hermione supo que estaban ya bastante lejos para hablar, soltó a Ginny, quien no dejaba de gritarla que la soltara. Hermione la daba las espalda.  
-¿Se puede saber que te ocurre?-preguntó Ginny enfadada mientras se tocaba la muñeca dolorida.  
-¿Qué que me pasa?-contestó Hermione apretando los dientes.  
-Si, ¿por qué has hecho eso?  
-¿Qué estabas haciendo?  
-Nada.-miró hacia otro lado.  
-¡Estabas con Draco!  
-¿Y que?  
-¡No puedes!  
-¿Por que?  
-¡Por que...!-Hermione cogió aire, no sabia que decirla.  
-¡Ni siquiera sabes que decirme!  
Ginny se marchó y Hermione se quedó allí callada. Había estado a punto de decirla que no podía estar con Draco porque a ella la molestaba, porque sentía algo por el. Que situación tan complicada. Había actuado muy precipitadamente, podían haberse dado cuenta...tenía que impedirlo.  
Ginny respiraba dificultosamente a causa de los gritos que había dado en la discusión con Hermione. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mandarla? Tampoco estaba haciendo nada malo...¿o si? Draco había tenido intenciones de besarla...¿por qué no lo hizo? Solo sabia que ella no se hubiese negado, por lo que volvería a intentarlo.  
  
RECUERDOS  
  
Capitulo 3.  
  
Hermione no pudo dormir bien esa noche. ¿Por qué la había parecido que Draco quería estar con Ginny? A lo mejor eran alucinaciones suyas, porque le gustaba a ella y tenía miedo de que alguien se lo quitase. Si era así, tenía que pedir disculpas a Ginny, seguro ella no tenía la culpa. Sin sueño, se levantó de la cama. Decidió dar un paseo, pero tendría que ir con cuidado, estaba prohibido andar por el castillo a esas horas. Silenciosamente salió de la sala común, los pasillos estaban desiertos. Llevaba un tiempo paseando cuando sintió algo de frío. Iba descalza y en camisón. Bajó las escaleras hasta la biblioteca. Cuando llegó a la puerta vio que estaba abierta, ¿seria Filch? El corazón la latía a mil por hora, pero un sentimiento de curiosidad la embargaba. Entró en ella. A lo lejos, se veía una luz que centelleaba en la oscuridad. Lentamente de puntillas sin hacer ruido, se acercó para ver que era. Escondida detrás de una estantería, quitó algunos libros y observó. Allí, en pijama estaba un chico sentado leyendo un libro. Despaldas no podía saber quien era, pero ese pelo rubio le delataba. Hermione quedó fascinada en la forma de leer del chico, con la expresión de la cara relajada y sumergido en su lectura profundamente. Pasaba las hojas rápidamente haciendo el menos ruido. Hermione suspiró. El chico levantó la cabeza y miró hacía la estantería en la que estaba Hermione, escudriñando la oscuridad. La chica se echó hacia atrás dando un gritito. Ahora si la había oído.  
-¿Quién anda ahí?.-dijo Draco en un susurro.-Contesta.  
Nadie contestaba, por lo que Draco se levantó y se acercó a la estantería. Hermione temblaba pegada a la pared, no quería que la viese, pero ¿por qué? Bueno, porque había estado espiándole, y no sabría como reaccionar.  
-¿Granger?  
Hermione pegó un saltito porque le tenía enfrente de ella, aunque estaba oscuro su figura se veía imponente.  
-S-si.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me estabas espiando?  
-No, estaba paseando y vi una luz...y entré por curiosidad.  
-Pues ni se te ocurra decir nada, es lo que hago todas las noches antes de dormir. No es nada malo.  
-No pensaba decir nada.  
-Por si acaso.  
Hermione miró dolida hacía abajo. Se encontraba allí incomoda, con poca ropa y estando solos, además hacía algo de fresco. Fueron unos instantes de tensión en el ambiente porque Draco parecía que la traspasaba con la mirada.  
-¿Qué pasa?.-preguntó Hermione ofendida.  
-Nada, es que me has pillado de improvisto, no me imaginaba encontrarme contigo.  
-Ni yo contigo.  
-Pues yo siempre hago esto, tu eres la que has venido.  
-¿Qué lees?.-intentó cambiar de tema Hermione.  
-Historia de Hogwarts, ahora.  
-Vaya, yo creía que era la única que la había leído, que bien.  
Un rato de silencio incomodo.  
-Oye...¿por qué te llevaste a Ginny de esa manera el otro día?.-preguntó curioso Draco.  
-¿Qué?-Hermione se puso rígida.-Pues...es que.  
-Porque nos llevamos mal, ¿no?  
-¿Eh?...bueno.  
-Vaya, te as quedado sin palabras, cuando tienes respuesta para todo.-dijo divertido Draco.  
-Pues, si fue por eso más o menos.-dijo dolida.  
-¿Entonces por que fue?  
-Pues porque ella es una niña enamoradiza y cree estar enamorada de ti. Algo imposible.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Pues.  
-Ya comprendo, estas celosa.  
-¿Qué?, ¿qué dices?.-estaba muy alucinada.  
-No te preocupes.  
-Pero.  
Draco se acercó a ella dejándola contra la pared como hizo con Ginny. Pero esta vez consiguió acercarse a ella y agarrarla de la cintura. Hermione intentaba separarse, pero la estantería se lo impedía además de que sabía que nadie lo impediría...¿o era que ella tampoco quería? Cuando estuvo a un palmo la susurró:  
-Yo a quien prefiero es a ti.  
Hermione aguantó la respiración, mirando esos ojos que estaban tan cerca de los suyos, y que parecía que la traspasarían. Acto seguido Draco la besó. Hermione no opuso resistencia, lo deseaba. El olor de Draco la embriagaba. No sabía donde se encontraba, todo daba vueltas muy rápido, mezclándose con un torbellino de sensaciones placenteras. Cuando se separó, la miró con una sonrisa seductora.  
-¿Qué te parece mi elección, Hermione?  
-Eh...pues...muy bien...-no reaccionaba bien.  
-Estupendo.  
Draco volvió a besarla. Hermione le respondía con la misma pasión. ¿Sería que se atraían porque eran diferentes? Ella solo sabía que se sentía bien allí con el. Hermione sintió un escalofría y el la abrazó para darla calor, eran unas horas muy tardes ya.  
De vuelta a la sala común, Hermione estaba como en un estado de shock, todavía no se creía lo que acababa de suceder, parecía un sueño, pero demasiado real, pues cuando se miró al espejo vio una pequeña marca roja en el cuello. Tendría que esconderla porque no podría dar explicaciones. Suspiró y se metió en la cama. ¿Estaría actuando bien? Porque a Ginny se lo había prohibido, pero...lo había hecho porque a ella le gustaba también, no porque fuera malo. Se giró en la cama y vio la nuca de Ginny en la cama de al lado. Un rayo de luna alumbraba su pelo rojo fuego. Una punzada de miedo tuvo en el estomago. Se giró del otro lado, cuanto menos lo pensase mejor. Solo pensaba en su futura cita furtiva.  
Ginny estaba despierta en la cama apretando los dientes de rabia, pero no sabía por que. Había oído a Hermione irse y volver, pero no la hizo saber que estaba despierta, así podría enterarse que hacía por la noche, tenía un presentimiento.  
  
RECUERDOS  
  
Capitulo 4.  
  
Esa mañana Ginny bajó muy triste porque no coincidiría con Draco en todo el día. Mientras estaba desayunando, Hermione y Ginny se encontraron, ambas se pusieron rígidas. Hermione instintivamente se llevo la mano al cuello. Saludó y se sentó con Harry y Ron. Ginny miró a su plato fijamente. No se esperaba encontrarse una nota:  
Ginny:  
Se lo que sientes por mi y yo te correspondo, pero es un poco violento que lo sepa todo el mundo, ¿comprendes? Por eso deshazte de esta nota en cuanto la leas. Para que podamos vernos sin ser descubiertos, hoy cuando acabe la clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, quédate, yo te estaré esperando. No puedo esperar a besar esos dulces labios.  
D. M.  
Ginny se quedó sin respiración. ¿Era una broma? ¿Draco la correspondía? Le buscó en la mesa de Slytherin y vio que disimuladamente el la sonreía seductoramente. Ginny quedó con la boca abierta...que guapo era...y además la hacía caso...Ginny asintió levemente y sonrió tímidamente para después ponerse colorada e irse corriendo a deshacerse de la nota. No la importaba como se había enterado, iría a reunirse con el costase lo que costase.  
Hermione se quedó mirando fijamente como Ginny después de haber recibido una nota se iba muy feliz. Miró a la mesa de Slytherin, Draco la observaba con cara de placer. Hermione muy seria se levantó y se fue detrás de Ginny. La encontró en la sala común, quemando algo en la chimenea.  
-Ginny, ¿Qué haces?  
Ginny pegó un bote del susto. Arrugó el entrecejo. "Será entrometida" pensó Ginny.  
-Nada.-dijo mirándola fijamente.  
-¿Nada? Estas encendiendo la chimenea y algo se esta quemando dentro.  
-No es nada, una nota de una amiga.  
-¡Ah!...¿Por qué lo ocultabas?  
-No ocultaba nada.  
-Esta bien.  
Hermione sabía que no conseguiría sacarla nada, era tan testaruda como ella. Antes de marcharse la miró con indiferencia, pensando que ella tenía el amor de Draco y Ginny no. La sonrió falsamente y se marchó diciéndola adiós.  
Ginny suspiró, menos mal. Aunque pensaba que seguramente no se lo había creído. Después se preparó y se dirigió a la clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas muy nerviosa. La clase la pareció que era eterna, además de no enterarse de nada. miraba de un lado a otro a ver si le veía venir. Cuando acabó la clase todos se dirigieron al castillo y después de decirle a sus compañeras que se quedaba un momento, se apoyó en un árbol temblando de nervios. Cinco minutos después estaba sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el tronco. Draco no venia y empezaba a entristecerse pensando que tal vez era una broma. De pronto alguien la chistó detrás de unos matorrales enfrente suya. Ginny se levantó emocionada y se acercó a ellos lentamente. Cuando Ginny se agachó para ver a través de las hojas, una mano salió de ellas y agarró la muñeca de Ginny haciendo que esta cayese hacia al otro lado. Cuando Ginny se dio cuenta estaba tumbada encima de Draco. Apoyó las manos en el suelo para separase y ver su cara. Estaba sonriendo con cara de niño malo. Ginny completamente roja se intentó levantar, pero Draco la sujeto con fuerza e hizo que rodaran hasta quedar el encima.  
-Por fin...-dijo Draco.  
Al instante estaba besando a Ginny. A Draco le atraía esa inocencia que desprendía la chica. Sus labios eran fuego como su pelo rojo. A pesar de parecer un ángel, Ginny devolvía el beso igual de fervientemente. Cuando acabaron, ambos tenían los labios mas rojos. Les ardían. Respiraban dificultosamente.  
-No me lo creo todavía, Draco.  
-Pues es real.  
-Si, pero tenemos que tener cuidado porque Hermione no me deja de vigilar.  
-Lo se, habló conmigo.  
-¿Si?  
-Me dijo que estabas enamorada de mi, eso me hizo dar el paso porque des que te vi este año no he podido fijarme que ya no eres una niña, aunque esa inocencia tuya me gusta mucho.  
-A mi me gusta esa parte mala de ti y me atrae esa personalidad de ti tan fría, que veo no lo es tanto.-sonrió tímidamente.-Lo que piensa la gente de ti es falso, puedes ser apasionado. -Y quiero que la gente siga pensando de mi lo mismo.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Ya sabes, no hay que decírselo a nadie.  
-Si, lo sé.  
-Entonces va a ir todo muy bien.  
-Pues creo que le gustas también a Hermione.  
-¿Si?  
-Por eso actuó así el otro día en la biblioteca.  
-No te preocupes, con quien estoy ahora eres tu, ¿no?  
-Si, me alegra eso.  
Draco siguió besándola y enseñándola un montón de sensaciones placenteras. Cuando era ya la hora de la cena se despidieron y fueron al comedor cada uno por un lado diferente y se sentaron en sus correspondientes mesas. Hermione miraba a Draco intensamente sabiendo que esa noche se encontrarían.  
-Ginny, vienes hecha un asco.-dijo Ron.  
-¿Dónde has estado? .-preguntó Harry-, tienes manchas de hierba por todos lados, incluso en la cara.  
-Y estas despeinada.-terminó Hermione.  
-Jugando con mis amigos.-dijo Ginny cortantemente.  
Los chicos siguieron cenando. Ginny se sentó todavía nerviosa, casi la descubren. Pero Draco podía haberla dicho que tenía ese aspecto tan desaliñado. Le miró. Hablaba con los de su mesa tranquilamente, ¿qué estaría pensando? Porque Ginny recordaba una y otra vez lo ocurrido horas antes.  
Hermione mientras comía miraba su plato sonrientemente. Se imaginó la de cosas que harían esa noche ella y el.  
  
RECUERDOS  
  
Capitulo 5  
  
-¿Qué te preocupa, Hermione?.-dijo Draco.  
Draco estaba sentado en una manta, apoyando la espalda en una estantería de la biblioteca y Hermione apoyaba su espalda en el pecho de el. El chico pasaba sus manos por la cintura de la chica abrazándola cariñosamente.  
-No es nada.  
-Sabes que si.  
-Bueno, es que esta situación es complicada de veras, aunque me da igual, por supuesto.  
-¿Entonces?  
-No lo se no yo misma. Tengo un presentimiento de algo, pero no se que...-hizo una pausa.-¿Tu no me engañarías verdad?  
-No pienses esas cosas, disfruta el presente.  
-Pero Draco, me gustas.  
-Tu a mi, pero todavía no me gustas para llegar a amarte. Reconócelo, lo que sentimos es pura pasión. La pasión no necesita amor.  
-Pero algo te tiene que gustar de mi, si no, no estarías conmigo.  
-Claro, me atraes.-una pausa- No te comas la cabeza. Déjate llevar.  
Hermione hizo caso a Draco, si no podía amarla, por lo menos el sentía pasión por ella. Asintió con la cabeza y se puso de rodillas para darse la vuelta y besarse con el.  
Ginny sonreía en la cama. Sabía que Hermione no estaba en su cama, pero sabía que no estaría con Draco, aunque se equivocaba en ello.  
Ron y Neville caminaban por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Neville había sido valiente y decidido a decirle a Ron que le gustaba su hermana, que si le parecía bien que lo intentase con ella. Ron estuvo a punto de reír, pero vio que en los ojos de Neville había determinación. Le dio una palmadita en la espalda y siguieron caminado.  
-¿Te gusta desde hace mucho?-preguntó Ron.  
-Si. Es extraño que no os dierais cuenta.  
-Bueno, disimulas bien.-pero Ron estaba mintiendo, no quería que Neville se encontrase mal.  
-Estoy nervioso, pero he decidido arriesgarme.  
-Eso debería hacer yo...-dijo inconscientemente en un susurro Ron.  
-Ron, hazlo.  
Ron miró a Neville con los ojos como platos. Le había oído, pero lo más extraño es que le animaba, pero se suponía que Neville no debía saber nada.  
-¿A que te refieres, Neville?  
-Se quien te gusta, se nota amigo.  
-¡Ah.  
-Díselo.  
-No puedo.-dijo mientras se sentaba en una roca y miraba al suelo abatido.  
-¿Por que?  
-Porque no soy tan valiente, además ya se que no le gusto. Solo es mi mejor amiga.  
-Yo te intentaré ayudar.  
-Gracias compañero, pero no te preocupes. Ahora debes hacer lo tuyo.  
-Si. Gracias por haberme escuchado y dejado que intente conquistar a tu hermana.  
-No pasa nada.  
Neville le dijo adiós y dejó a Ron sentado en la roca pensando. Si Neville se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo por Hermione, los demás lo deberían de saber, ya que Neville no era de mucha inteligencia para esas cosas, pero parecía que estaba equivocado y comenzó a mirarle con otros ojos.  
Decidió volver al castillo. Iba andando y vio a tres figuras a lo lejos que iban a pasar por su lado. Ron se escondió en los matorrales. Eran Draco Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Iban riéndose, cuando pasaron por su lado oyó parte de la conversación:  
-Las tengo en el bote a las dos.-decía Draco.  
-Eres ,muy astuto, Draco. Pero es que mira que estar con Granger y Weasley...-dijo Goyle.  
-No pasa nada, nadie se enterará si actuamos bien. Ni siquiera ellas se enteraran.  
-Pero, ¿por qué lo haces?.-preguntó Crabbe.  
-Porque es muy divertido.  
Los tres volvieron a reír y Crabbe y Goyle le volvían a dar palmaditas en la espalda en modo de aprobación. Desaparecieron de la vista de Ron. Ron estaba petrificado con lo que acababa de oír. Con la boca ligeramente abierta salió en estado de shock de los matorrales. Esa confusión se convirtió de repente en furia. ¿Draco estaba saliendo con Ginny y Hermione a la vez, y además a escondidas? Y ninguna de ellas lo sabían, estaba jugando con ellas, se estaba riendo de sus sentimientos, los cuales no deberían tener hacía el. Era imposible, pero Draco lo había dicho y el no sabía que Ron estaba allí, no podía haberlo dicho aposta para molestar, porque sería peor para el...No se había dado cuenta de que había estado caminando hacía el castillo. Ya estaba en el may, pero no sabía que hacer...lo primero decírselo a las chicas, pero...iba a ser muy violento. Buscaría a Harry y a Neville para que le ayudaran.-¿Qué querías decirme, Hermione?-preguntó Ginny a la defensiva.  
-Bueno, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta y quiero que seas sincera por favor.  
Ginny no respondió, se quedó mirándola. Estaban sentadas en los terrenos del castillo, donde en esos momento no había nadie. Llevaban mucho tiempo sin ir a charlar allí. Apoyadas contra el tronco de un árbol, dejando que la brisa azotara sus cabellos.  
-¿A ti te gusta Draco?.-preguntó Hermione.  
Ginny cambió la expresión de sería, por una expresión perturbada, pero no respondió, aunque Hermione lo supo por su mirada.  
-Lo imaginaba.-Hermione miró al suelo.-Esta bien, quiero que sepas que a partir de ahora somos rivales.-dijo fríamente.  
Hermione pensaba que ella tenía las de ganar porque estaba con Draco, pero no sabía que Ginny estaba en su misma situación.  
-Hermione, serás mi amiga, pero no voy a dejar que me ganes.  
-Lo se, yo tampoco dejaré que me venzas. Haré todo lo posible por conseguir a Draco.  
-Lo mismo te digo.  
Se miraron, durante unos segundos, con verdadera furia y rencor. Después se levantaron y cada una se marchó por un lado. Ginny a encontrase con Draco a escondidas, Hermione a hacer deberes. Por fin estaba casi todo claro, porque ellas no sabían ni la mitad de la historia...  
  
RECUERDOS  
  
Capitulo 6  
  
Ron esperaba a Hermione y a su hermana en la sala común. Pero solo apareció su amiga por la puerta del retrato y cuando lo hizo, la abordó enérgicamente. No articulaba bien las palabras y Hermione le miraba como si estuviera loco.  
-Ron, ¿qué ocurre?  
-Tengo que contarte algo.  
-Bien, dímelo.  
-Aquí no. A solas.  
-OK.  
Llegaron andando hasta donde Hagrid había dado una clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y les enseñó un hipogrifo. Hermione se sentó en una roca, porque Ron se lo aconsejó.  
-Bien, ya está, dime.  
-Pues, esto es increíble, pero tengo que decírtelo.  
-¡Ron!  
-Vale vale, ya voy.-cogió aire.-Mira, se que estas con Draco.  
-¿Cómo?- Hermione le miraba petrificada.  
-Oí a Draco contárselo a Crabbe y Goyle...y se reían.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque decía que también estaba con mi hermana Ginny.-Ron puso una cara sombría.  
-Imposible.-Hermione movía la cabeza negativamente mientras le miraba.  
-Es verdad.  
-No.  
-Tenía que echarte la charla, pero veo que es peor de lo que me imaginaba. ¿Cómo el?  
-Ron...yo...-comenzó a llorar.  
-No llores por favor, se me parte el alma.  
La chica se echó a los brazos de su amigo. Lloraba desconsoladamente, había sido engañada. Cuando por fin se calmó, tenía los ojos hinchados y se sonaba.  
-Gracias Ron...eres un buen amigo, siempre cuidando de mi, como Harry.  
-Es lo menos que podía hacer.  
-Si no llega a ser por ti...todavía.  
-Lo se.  
Ron deseaba declararse, y así, a lo mejor, hacerla olvidar el dolor del engaño de Malfoy. Hermione miraba el suelo abatida. Ron cerró los ojos y cogió fuerzas para decírselo.  
-¡Ginny!.-dijo de repente Hermione.  
-¿Qué?.-preguntó sobresaltado.  
-Ahora estará con el, seguro.  
-Debemos impedirlo...ese desgraciado, ¿cómo se atreve? Es mi hermana.-olvidó lo que iba ha hacer.  
-Y ha sido tan boba como yo.  
-Vamos.-estaba furioso.  
Hermione y Ron buscaron a Ginny y a Draco por todas partes. Ron no dejaba de apretar los dientes y las manos deseando estampar uno de sus puños en la cara de Draco. Hermione no dejaba de mirar al suelo cuando notaba que tenía lagrimas en los ojos y se las secaba con la túnica, no quería que Ron se diese cuenta, era un poco vergonzoso.  
Cuando llevaban un rato, Ron y Hermione se encontraron con Neville que iba muy bien arreglado y que cuando se acercaron a él, apestaba a colonia masculina. Ron se acordó que Neville quería declararse a Ginny.  
-Oye, Neville.-dijo.-¿Te acuerdas de lo que hablamos antes?  
-Si, estoy decidido.  
-Pues creo que no es el mejor momento. ¿Podrías esperar?  
-¿Por qué?-estaba confundido.  
-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Hermione.  
-Bueno, Hermione...yo es que...voy a declararme a Ginny.-Neville se sonrojó.  
-¡Ah!, es eso, que bien, pero creo al igual que Ron que no es el mejor momento.  
-Contadme por que, por favor.-les suplicó.  
-Bueno, ven con nosotros a buscar a Ginny, te lo contaremos por el camino.  
-Vale.  
Los tres siguieron su búsqueda. Varias veces vieron a Crabbe y a Goyle y les pareció extraño que Draco no estuviera con ellos, eso confirmaba sus sospechas. Cuando todas sus esperanzas estaban a punto de desaparecer, Ginny apareció de detrás de los matorrales muy feliz y otra vez manchada de hierba. Los tres se miraron y fueron rápidos hacía ella. Ginny se asustó de verlos venir tan rápido hacía ella. Intentó correr para arreglarse un poco, pero no pudo.  
-Ginny.-dijo Ron.  
-¿Si?  
-Oye, tenemos que hablar contigo.  
-Dime Ron.  
-Se, bueno, sabemos que estas saliendo con Draco a escondidas.  
Ginny ni se movió del sitio. Miraba a uno y a otro, como si no entendiese las palabras que la estaban diciendo.  
-Pero...no puede ser.  
-Eso no es lo peor.-siguió Ron.-También ha estado saliendo con Hermione, a la vez que contigo.  
Ginny la miró primero con incredulidad, pero al ver que Hermione asentía, se convirtió en rabia. Velozmente se acercó a ella y la pegó una bofetada. Hermione la miraba sin comprender.  
-¿Cómo has podido?-dijo Ginny.  
-No se a que te refieres, ¿Por qué me has pegado?  
-Te lo mereces...Draco es mío.  
-¿No ves ha estado jugando con nosotras?  
Ginny la miró con lagrimas en los ojos. Hermione seguía con la mano en la mejilla dolorida.  
-Hermione...yo...lo siento...no debería haberte abofeteado.  
-Tranquila Ginny, lo que cuenta es que has reaccionado.-Después miró a Ron y Neville que las habían estado mirando sombrados.- Chicos, ¿Nos haríais el favor de dejarnos a solas?  
-Si, por favor...Tenemos que hablar para solucionar un problema.  
-Ginny yo diría más bien una venganza.  
Los chicos miraron con cierto temor a las chicas. No sabían de lo que serían capaces, pero ellos desearon no estar en la piel de Draco Malfoy cuando ellas se vengaran.  
  
RECUERDOS  
  
Capitulo 7  
  
Cuando se quedaron las chicas solas, reinaba un silencio incómodo por lo ocurrido. Se miraban y volvían a mirar al suelo. No sabían ninguna de las dos que hacer ni que decir, era demasiado fuerte.  
-Hermione, de verdad lo siento...es que pensé que me echabas esas charlas porque tu estabas con el y lo único que hiciste fue aconsejarme por mi bien.  
-Tranquila, lo entiendo. Por algo somos amigas.  
Hermione sonrió y Ginny se la devolvió y se abrazaron como buenas amigas que eran. Después se sentaron a planear que hacer. Después de toda la tarde de insultar a Draco por lo que las había hecho y de reírse por lo que le iban a hacer, fueron a cenar. Al día siguiente empezaba una batalla.  
Ginny y Hermione se encontraron en la sala común y después de mirarse y reírse se dirigieron a desayunar. Lo que no sabían era que Dumbledore tenía una noticia. Todos escuchaban expectantes cuando el director se levantó. Comunicó que iba ha haber un baile el día de Nochebuena. Todos cuchichearon emocionados, siempre lo hacían cuando había baile. Ginny y Hermione se miraron maliciosamente. Cuando acabaron de cenar se sentaron en un sofá lejano a los demás y hablaron mientras los demás armaban barullo.  
-Ginny es nuestra oportunidad.  
-Si, será perfecto.  
-Draco te vas a enterar.  
Las dos chocaron los cinco. Ron y Neville las observaban desde lejos. En el fondo lo sentían por Draco, pero el se lo había buscado. No se puede hacer eso a una chica.Hermione canturreaba mientras iba a encontrase con Draco en la biblioteca como muchas otras noches. Allí la estaba esperando el, muy seductor la besó sin darla tiempo a reaccionar. Cuando por fin Hermione pudo despegarse de el, comenzó su venganza.  
-Draco, que bien que haya un baile.  
-Si, pero la pena es que no podamos ir juntos.  
-Bueno, podemos quedar después si quieres.  
-Claro. Nos veremos después aquí, nadie vendrá.  
-Bien. Bueno me voy a dormir, mañana hay salida a Hogsmeade y quiero comprar algunas cosas.  
-Vale.  
Hermione se fue más feliz de lo que había llegado. Cuando llegó le hizo el signo de OK con los dedos a Ginny y se acostó.Al día siguiente las chicas ya llevaban sendos vestidos de noche para el baile. Solo faltaban sus parejas, además de seguir con el plan. Ginny vio a Draco hacerla una seña y disimuladamente, aunque Hermione lo sabia, se alejó y al doblar una esquina Draco la pegó contra la pared para besarla. Ginny intentaba hablar, pero no la dejaba, hasta que le empujó un poco y pudo respirar.  
-Draco.  
-Hola.  
-Hola.  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
-Nada, solo estaba pensando...que pena no poder ir al baile juntos.  
-Lo se, pero nadie debe saberlo.  
-Ya. ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos después?  
-¿Qué?  
-Si, en la biblioteca, nadie nos verá allí.  
-E-espera.-titubeó Draco.  
Ginny ya se marchaba e hizo oídos sordos. Draco se quedó petrificado con la mano extendida para poder coger a Ginny, pero no le había dado tiempo. ¿Qué iba ha hacer? Hermione y Ginny se encontrarían y le pillarían. Todo se acabaría. Tenía que impedirlo, si ellas lo descubrían, quedaría en muy mala posición y se quedaría sin la una ni la otra. Estaba perdido, ¿qué haría? Tendría que quedar con una antes y luego la otra. Salió corriendo hacía el castillo.  
Ginny sabía lo que Draco intentaría así que corrió los más rápido que pudo. De repente, Ginny fue pegada de un golpe contra la pared. Cuando Ginny abrió los ojos vio que Draco tenía sus manos en sus hombros y la sujetaba con fuerza contra la pared. Draco jadeaba de la tremenda carrera y Ginny del susto. Veía que Draco intentaba recobrar el aliento y decirla algo, tenía que evitarlo. Miró a un lado y a otro mordiéndose el labio. Draco cerraba los ojos cogiendo aire. Por fin la vio, era Hermione que casualmente pasaba por allí. Hermione la vio y supo que estaba en apuros por lo que se hizo notar. Draco la vio e instintivamente soltó a Ginny y se marchó furioso mirando hacía atrás furioso. Ginny suspiró y se dejó resbalar apoyando la espalda en la pared hasta quedarse sentada. Hermione la ayudó a levantarse.  
-Por poco...-dijo Ginny.  
-Si, debemos tener cuidado.  
-Si, tendremos que evitarle.  
-Será difícil.  
-Vamos a la sala común, no vaya a ser que vuelva y esta vez no se si tendré tanta suerte.  
-Ni yo.  
Cuando llegaron, Neville las abordó. Hermione y Ginny le miraron sorprendidas hasta que Neville consiguió decirlas que quería hablar con Ginny a solas. Ginny miró a Hermione con cara de necesitar ayuda, pero Hermione riéndose por lo bajo lo hizo. Ginny vio como se marchaba y miró a Neville. Este no dejaba de sudar y de temblar.  
-¿Qué quieres Neville?  
-Me preguntaba si...bueno...tu...y yo...el baile.  
-¿Me estas invitando al baile?-le ayudó.  
-Si. Si no quieres lo entenderé.-dijo tristemente. -Vale, iré.  
-De acuerdo, no pasa nada...lo entiendo...-Neville se dio la vuelta para mirarla.-¿En serio?  
-Si.-Ginny le sonrió divertida.  
-¡Estupendo!-comenzó a saltar.  
-Cuidado Neville, no te hagas daño y me quede sin pareja.-rió Ginny.  
Neville no podía creérselo y Ginny se dio cuenta de que era un chico muy majo. La sonrió y ella notó un vuelco en el estómago, ¿Qué había pasado?  
  
RECUERDOS  
  
Capitulo 8  
  
Hermione miraba sonriente la escena. No se dio cuenta de que Ron se la acercaba por detrás.  
-Por fin Neville la ha invitado. Supongo que se declarará en el baile.-comentó Ron.  
-Si, que bonito.  
-Bueno, yo quería saber si ya tenias pareja.  
-No aún no.  
-Vale, ¿vendrías conmigo?  
-Si, claro.  
Ron se sonrojó, había estado haciéndolo muy bien, pero no puedo evitarlo, los nervios y la vergüenza le jugaron una mala pasada.  
-Vale, quedamos aquí.  
-OK. Y pensar que quedan unos días nada más, que ganas.  
Hermione se fue y Ron la miraba alucinado. ¿Para que tendría tantas ganas de que llegase el baile? Porque se iba retorciendo las manos y sonreía maliciosamente.La Navidad llegó. Hogwarts, Hogsmeade y todos los lugares mágicos estaban completamente llenos de nieve. Eran buenos decorados para las postales navideñas. Además el castillo estaba preciosamente decorado, lleno de guirnarlas, árboles de navidad y figurillas navideñas. Los villancicos sonaban donde quiera que fueses y el techo del castillo estaba hechizado para que se pudiese ver como nevaba fuera.  
Ginny y Hermione entraban abrigadas al calor de la sala común. Se sentaron en frente de la chimenea estirando las palmas de las manos para calentarse. Harry se las acercó.  
-¿Qué tal chicas?  
-Harry, ¿donde te habías metido?, casi no te he visto nada.-dijo Hermione.  
-Bueno...yo.  
-Hermione, ha estado con alguien.-dijo Ginny.  
-¿Si?, ¡cuéntame!  
-Bueno, he estado viéndome con Cho Chang.  
-Que bien. Me alegro por ti. ¿Iras al baile con ella?  
-Claro.  
-Pues entonces nos veremos allí.  
-Vale.  
-Vamos Ginny tenemos que cambiarnos.  
-¿Ya? Quedan por lo menos tres horas...-dijo Harry sorprendido.  
-¡Cielo santo! Debemos darnos prisa.  
Harry vio como las dos chicas desaparecían escaleras arriba. Todavía no comprendía por que tardaban tanto en arreglarse...pensó si Cho también era así...  
Cuando quedaban un cuarto de hora mas o menos para el baile, las chicas bajaron para encontrase con sus parejas que las miraban boquiabiertos. Hermione llevaba un vestido largo con encaje de terciopelo negro y el pelo ondulado suelto. El vestido de Ginny era corto de color verde esmeralda. Su pelo rojo lo llevaba recogido en el flequillo, en dos pinzas elegantes. Las chicas se sintieron muy guapas ante ellos.  
Bajaron y todo el comedor estaba en galardonado. Hasta el se iba encima de una alfombra roja. Además de una pista de baile, las mesas que estaban retiradas estaban llenas de comida y de bebida. Todos se quedaban asombrados cuando entraban. Llegaron bastante pronto y Harry se les acercó con Cho para saludarles, después se volvió a ir con ella. Hermione y Ginny vieron entrar a Draco. Pansy Parkinson iba de su brazo. No cabía en si de gozo y miraba todos desafiante y con desprecio. Se creía la mejor por ir con el. Ambas apartaron la vista cuando el las miró. No podían sentir nada por el, las había engañado y utilizado. Se miraron gravemente y después de suspirar, se guiñaron un ojo, todo había pasado, todavía se iban a vengar de el.  
No estaban atentas, pero la música dio comienzo. Ginny tenía en el estomago mariposas revoloteando cada vez que Neville la miraba al bailar. Incluso no la pisaba, debía a ver estado practicando. Ginny sintió un golpe en la espalda y se giró, pero nada más vio como Draco se marchaba con Pansy bailando.  
Hermione estaba en la misma situación, de repente Ron se había convertido en un experto bailarín. Además cada vez que se acercaba a el, se la cortaba la respiración. ¿Qué era esa sensación?, antes la había sentido, pero no sobre esa persona... Draco y Pansy pasaron por su lado empujándoles y Hermione miraba tonita la cara de odio que le dedicó Draco a Ron. ¿Estaba celoso? Pues se lo merecía.  
La hora del final de la fiesta se acercaba. Las luces descendieron su intensidad y comenzó a sonar una música muy lenta. Las parejas se abrazaban y comenzaban a bailar al compás de la melodía romántica. Vieron a Harry y Cho besarse en medio de la pista de baile y después desaparecer. Hermione y Ginny suspiraron, todo era tan romántico. Hadas volaban entre las parejas dejando estelas de purpurina brillante. Neville se puso rígido delante de Ginny. Después hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras la pedía bailar extendiendo su mano. Ginny miró su sonrisa y no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras aceptaba la invitación. Cuando le abrazó respiró la fragancia masculina que el llevaba y en ese momento fue cuando lo supo. Sin quererlo se había enamorado de Neville Longbotton.  
Hermione sonreía ante la timidez de pedirla bailar de Ron. Ella acepto encantada y el la abrazó. Hermione creía que el notaría que estaba temblando de nervios, pero cuando apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, el corazón de Ron latía con fuerza igual que el de ella. Ron respiraba el aroma de la persona que siempre había amado y creía que todo era un sueño.  
La canción terminó y todos aplaudieron mientras caían del techo confetis. Copas llenas de zumo de calabaza aparecieron y cada uno cogió una. Brindaron diciendo "FELIZ NAVIDAD". Albus Dumbledore puso fin al festejo y mandó a todos a la cama. Ron y Neville se miraron tensos, sabía que el momento había llegado, pero antes de que se dieran cuanta, las chicas les habían dicho que se verían en la sala común, que necesitaban hacer algo. Los chicos sabían de que se trataba, así que fueron a esperarlas a la sala común.  
Hermione y Ginny corrían con los nervios de punta. Por fin todo iba ha acabar. Al girar una esquina tuvieron que volver a atrás. Pansy tenía a Draco acorralado y le besaba. Pero no parecía gustarle a el, era una chica muy pesada, siempre iba detrás de Draco y este no la hacía caso. Se rieron imaginando como se pondría Pansy al enterarse que ellas habían estado con el. Decidieron esperar y pillarle en la biblioteca, si salían ahora era demasiado obvio. Draco apartó a Pansy de un golpe y siguió su camino a la biblioteca diciéndola que no lo volviera ha hacer. Pansy quedó destrozada y se fue. Ese era el momento.  
  
RECUERDOS  
  
Capitulo 9  
  
A la hora de la verdad no sabían como hacerlo. Si entrar una primero y después la otra o las dos a la vez. Al final se cogieron de la mano y se acercaron a la biblioteca. Draco estaba apoyado en la pared mirando a todos lados. Cuando las vio venir tenía los ojos desorbitados. La boca la tenía ligeramente abierta, parecía que veía acercarse a un fantasma. Las dos chicas cogidas de la mano le miraban llenas de rabia. Se acercaron a el dejándole contra a pared. Sus ojos inspiraban temor.  
-¿Qué?-preguntó sin saber que decir.  
-¿Cómo que qué?-dijo Ginny enfadada.  
-Sabemos lo que has estado haciendo Draco.-repuso Hermione.  
-Si, nos has engañado.  
-¿Cómo te atreves?  
-Eres malo.  
-¿Cómo?-preguntó Draco confuso con la avalancha de cosas que le decían.  
-Pues muy fácil. Ten cuidado a quien se lo cuentas.-dijo Hermione.  
-Y en donde.  
-Eso te pasa por mentiroso y traicionero.  
-Hemos sido unas bobas.  
-Solo tenemos que decirte una cosa.  
Las dos chicas se miraron y Hermione llevó la ventaja, le pegó una bofetada. Después, sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, Ginny le dio otra. Draco tenía las manos en las mejillas coloradas. Las chicas se acariciaban la mano, las picaba por la fuerza de la torta. Draco estaba ya sentado en el suelo mirándolas desde abajo, se veían imponentes. Ginny se acercó a escasos milímetros de la cara de Draco para hablarle:  
-Piénsatelo la próxima vez antes de hacer algo parecido, seguro no te saldrá bien.  
Después le sonrió riéndose de el mientras ponía cara de angelito y se marcho de la mano otra vez con Hermione mientras ellas reían. Al doblar una esquina las chicas chocaron los cinco muy animadas y se abrazaron.  
-Me he quedado muy a gusto.-dijo Ginny.  
-Si, menuda lección le hemos dado.-la respondió Hermione.  
-No se lo esperaba.  
-Vaya cara puso.  
Las chicas rieron mas fuertes. De pronto se acordaron que tenían que hablar con los chicos.  
-Ginny, esto es muy extraño.  
-¿El que?  
-Bueno...creo que me he enamorado de alguien.  
-¿Si?...pues yo también.  
-¿De quien?-dijeron las dos a la vez.  
-De Ron.  
-Yo de Neville.  
-¿Qué vamos ha hacer?  
-No lo se, ellos si son buenas personas, que pena que no se hayan fijado en nosotras.  
-Lo harán. Vamos, querían hablar con nosotras.  
Rápidas llegaron a la sala común. Los chicos estaban tirándose de los pelos por los nervios de esperarlas. Al verlas entrar se les paró el corazón de nervios, pero Neville se armó de valor para decirla a Ginny que si podía hablar con ella a solas. Salieron de la sala dejando a Hermione y a Ron completamente solos y Ron estaba más rígido que un palo de madera y más rojo que un tomate. Hermione se le acercó.  
-¿Qué querías?  
A Ron casi le da un espasmo, era tan bonita.  
-¿Qué tal con Draco?  
-Olvídale.  
-Esta bien. Pues yo quería decirte...bueno, eres mi amiga...y.  
-¿Quieres decirme que te gusta alguien?  
-Eh...si, eso es.  
-Bien, dime.  
-Bueno...es...es.  
-Ron, no debe ser tan complicado. ¿La conozco?  
-Si, porque, Hermione, esa persona eres.  
-¿Si?  
-Tu.  
Hermione se quedó sin palabras. Miraba a Ron alucinada por lo que acababa de oír. Era un sueño, eso tenía que ser. Justamente antes había aceptado que le amaba y ahora el se declaraba. Hermione comenzó a sonrojarse notablemente. Los dos miraban a otro lado. Ron necesitaba una respuesta.  
-Ron.  
-Dime...no pasa nada si es un no...necesitaba que lo supieses.  
-Yo.  
-Lo entiendo.  
-No es eso...también me gusta mucho Ron.  
Hermione le miraba con una sonrisa tímida. Ron no se lo esperaba. Por instinto llevó sus manos a la cara de la chica y la acercó lentamente a la de el. Los dos notaban el aliento cálido del otro y se fundieron en un suave beso que después se tornó mas intenso, mientras se abrazaban fuertemente.Ginny llevaba un tiempo paseando con Neville y este no dejaba de tartamudear. Sudaba mucho, de verdad estaba muy nervioso. Ginny le miraba y se imaginaba escenas románticas con el que sabia que nunca ocurrirían. Por fin Neville se paró en seco y soltó de golpe:  
-Me gustas Ginny.  
El chico estaba mirándola con temor y vergüenza. Ginny le miraba confusa. Las palabras pronunciadas la hacían eco en su cabeza. Por fin sonrió y pareció que ante ese signo, Neville perdió temor y ganó confianza. Hizo que desapareciera la distancia entre ambos y se acercó a escasos milímetros de la cara de Ginny. Ésta vio que el no se decidía, así que fue ella la que tomó la iniciativa y cerró es pequeño espacio que quedaba entre sus labios.  
-Que bien.-pudo decir Neville.  
-Si.  
¿Un sueño?, no, ahora eran correspondidas claramente por los chicos que las gustaban, y solo a ella. No había engaños ni mentiras, estaban felices."  
  
RECUERDOS  
  
Capitulo 10  
  
-Así fue como tus abuelos Ron y Hermione se conocieron.  
-¡Vaya, ha sido muy emocionante!  
La niña estaba de rodillas junto a su madre y no dejaba de moverse de la emoción y tensión del relato. Al principio de la historia había estado cómodamente tumbada, pero se había salido de las sabanas. Saltaba.  
-Así que así también se conocieron la tía abuela Ginny y el tío abuelo Neville.  
-Si.  
-¿Y Harry y Cho?  
-También.  
-¿Tienes fotos? Me gustaría verles de jóvenes.  
-Si, mira.-la extendía fotos.  
-Yupi.-se sentó.  
Megan cogió la foto entre sus manos y sonrió a las personas que conoció cuando era muy pequeña y que no se acordaba ya.  
-Que guapos todos.  
-Si, como tu, eres la viva imagen de la abuela Hermione, pero con el pelo rojo fuego como el abuelo Ron.  
-También he heredado sus ojos azules y pecas.  
-Si.  
-Estoy deseando ir a Hogwarts.  
-Pronto, no te impacientes que no todo es juerga.  
-Mama.  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Qué pasó después? ¿Y Draco?  
-Bueno, a ver que recuerde.-puso cara de pensar.- Hermione y Ron y Ginny y Neville acabaron sus estudios satisfactoriamente. Draco no lo se, supongo que acabaría con Pansy.-se rió.  
-Mejor. Por malo.  
-Si, se lo merecía.  
-Pero, ¿Neville no era un poco...patoso?-puso cara de demonio.-¿Cómo aprobó?  
-Si, pero Ginny le ayudó mucho.  
-¡Ah!, claro.  
-Bueno es hora de dormir, ¿no?  
-Mama, cuéntame más, por favor.  
-Es tarde.  
-Pero ahora me has dejado con la intriga y no podré dormir igual.  
-No se.  
-Solo hasta que papa llegue.  
En ese momento la cerradura de la puerta sonó y Jeremy entró en casa. La niña muy contenta saltó de la cama sin que su madre pudiera detenerla y se tiró a los brazos de su padre que asustado no sabía que se le había enganchado al cuello.  
-¡Papa!  
-Hola Megan, ¿qué haces levantada a estas horas?  
-Convencí a mama de que me contara una historia.  
-¿Si? ¿Cuál?  
-La historia de amor entre los abuelos Hermione y Ron y los tíos abuelos Ginny y Neville.  
-Vaya, que bien.  
Su padre se acercó con Megan en brazos y beso dulcemente a Regina.  
-¿Qué tal el trabajo?  
-Como siempre, deseando llegar a casa para veros.  
-Mama, hay una cosa que no entiendo.  
-Dime cual es.  
-¿Cómo sabes tu toda las historia? ¿La abuela Hermione te la contó?  
-Bueno, no exactamente.  
-Dime, por favor.  
-Si te vas a dormir después.  
-Vale.  
-Pues cuando mi madre murió, encontré su diario. Allí estaba todo escrito y al final había una nota que se dirigía a mi.  
-¿Qué ponía?  
-Megan, no seas tan curiosa.-dijo su padre.  
-Da igual cariño, no pasa nada.  
-Bieeen.  
-Decía: Regina, hija mía, si estas leyendo esto, espero pases la historia de amor de generación en generación, pues con mi amor comenzó una cadena de la buena suerte y todos los de esta familia vivirán su aventura de amor en Hogwarts y ya nunca mas se separaran, porque vivirán felices para siempre. Suerte, te quiere, Hermione.  
-Guau.-la niña miraba su madre admirándola.-entonces seguro que vosotros dos también vivisteis una historia de amor, ¿verdad?  
Los padres comenzaron a reír ante las preguntas de su hija.  
-Vamos cariño, a dormir ya.-dijo su padre suavemente.  
-Jo.  
El padre la llevó hasta la cama y la tumbó en ella. Cuando la arropó la besó en la frente.  
-Dime si o no.  
-Si, Megan. -¿La tendré yo también?  
-Seguro, eres preciosa. Buenas noches.  
-Gracias papa, buenas noches.  
La niña cerró los ojos y cayó en el sueño rápidamente. Soñaba con que conocía al chico de sus sueños en Hogwarts y eran tan felices como sus abuelos y padres.  
Jeremy se acercó a su mujer que miraba por la ventana las estrellas de la cálida noche de verano. La abrazó por la cintura.  
-¿Te acuerdas de nuestra historia?-preguntó ella.  
-Por supuesto.  
-A veces pienso que mi madre era adivina, dejó una cadena de la buena suerte que yo seguiré. Algún día Megan leerá nuestra historia de amor que contará a sus hijos, tal y como yo he hecho con ella.  
-Claro. Además ella también va a ser muy feliz.  
Miraron a la niña que dormía despreocupadamente. Los dos la miraban cariñosamente, era un diablillo de niña. Pero era otra de las cosas felices que les habían ocurrido en su vida.  
  
AQUI DEJO OTRO FIC DE AMORES LIADOS, SOBRE TODO DE AMOR ENTRE HERMIONE Y RON JEJE. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE. DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, PLEASE. 


End file.
